DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep05 South Will Rise Again)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS in the Media DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The 19th century traveler rides into Ratwater. He drops a piece of paper in front of a shop owner. The rider wants it ready that night, but first the in the morning is the best the owner can do. The rider visits a particularly rowdy saloon named Cooley’s and buys himself a room. He sits and drinks and overhears the town preacher telling a dirty joke about Noah’s ark. He sees some men raping a woman in front of her son. The preacher recognizes the rider from somewhere he can’t place, but is pulled away by a woman. In the morning, the rider picks up the medicine he ordered and begins his return journey. A caravan passes him in the other direction and a boy ways at him exuberantly. During his journey, the rider remembers the woman being raped and rides back to Ratwater. The preacher approaches him, but the rider knock him down with a single blow. He walks in on the family selling scalps and is jumped by a group of men. The rider only reaches out to protect the bottle of medicine. Later, the rider weakly limps back to his horse. The preacher follows him out. He remembers the rider from the Battle of Gettysburg and says the rider loved killing more than anyone else he’d ever seen. The preacher shoots the rider’s horse. When the traveler finally returns to his home on foot, he finds his family already dead and being picked at by birds. He drops the medicine and pulls his guns out of a closet. Sheriff Root investigates some noise coming from his tool shed. He sees some tools rattling and a creepy statue. Back inside, he sends Eugene to bed. Eugene calls his father upstairs. Eugene’s room has been spray-painted with a message that reads “finish the job” and a arrow pointing to a shotgun the intruders left behind. Emily and Jesse meet and discuss what happened with Odin Quincannon at the last service. Jesse tells Emily about the bet that got Odin into church. A group of kids who are enthusiastic about Jesse’s service invite him to sit with them and pick his favorite gospel. Emily says this doesn’t feel like Jesse, but Jesse just says it’s not, its god. Tulip finds Cassidy sleeping off his trauma and asks him several questions about being a vampire. She tells Cassidy he can leave. He asks Tulip about where to find some drugs, but she’s not helpful. He asks for a hardware store, and that she can help him with. Cassidy tries to forward his relationship with Tulip, but she says she has a boyfriend who is at work. She still plans on going with him to get revenge on Carlos. Cassidy suggest that if this boyfriend won’t go get revenge with her then maybe he isn’t the man she thought he was. Donnie lies in the dark in bed in his room. Betsy reminds him that he has to go to work, that he’s Odin’s right hand man and that there’s no shame in losing one bar fight. She says “the South will rise again.” Donnie remains depressed, but Betsy lets the daylight into the room and threatens to screw the brains out of Russell in accounting if Donnie doesn’t get back to work. The device continues to ring as DeBlanc and Fiore discuss what to say and how to say it when thy answer. Fiore is going to answer because he’s the “sweet one” but he keeps messing up the middle part the message. Emily goes by the church to update the ledge. She folds Jesse’s clothes and uses the bathroom while she’s there. She didn’t notice Tulip sitting in the other room. Tulip finds Emily on the toilet and asks where Jesse is. Emily tells Tulip Jesse is still at the Flavor Station. Eugene makes an omelet for Sheriff Root. Eugene tries to be helpful and cut it up for his father, but the sheriff loses his temper, throws the plate of food, and tells Eugene that maybe he should do like they said and finish the job. Eugene cleans the mess. A man fiddles with a meter. Odin explains and apologizes for his past failings to the mayor as Donnie watches from the corner. Donnie is shocked to hear that Odin went to church. Odin agrees to meet with the people from Green Acres. Donnie puts together that Jesse may have done to Odin the same thing that he did to him. He asks Odin what Jesse said. Odin tells Donnie that Jesse said to serve God, which he plans on doing. Odin continues making his plans and toasts to a new beginning. At the Flavor Station a man explains his issues with his mother-in-law and Jesse uses his power to tell him to “be patient.” Tulip arrives and starts talking about how she has a problem with liking “bad boys” and recalls a job involving a komodo dragon and a Rastafarian who had a thing for Tulip. Jesse shot the Komodo dragon in the head in retaliation for the guy’s advances. Tulip has a problem with Jesse denying who he is. The crowd gets up to leave, but Jesse admits to doing much worse than that. He tells her that he’s changed and she can change too. A waitress tells Jesse that something outside wants to talk to him, but she told it that it can’t come inside. Jesse finds Eugene waiting outside. Eugene asks for Jesse’s help with his dad. Jesse pays a visit to the Loaches. He agrees to pray with Tracy first. Terri sees Eugene in Jesse’s truck and attacks him with a bat. Jesse commands Terri to “drop it” and she drops the bat, but continues her attack until Jesse commands her to “step away from the car.” Terri accuses Eugene of being a murderer, but Jesse commands her to forgive him. She offer Eugene a hug. Donnie eats lunch with Betsy, but his mind is elsewhere. She accuses him of moping. He tries to explain Jesse’s power to make people do things. He tells her about putting the gun in his own mouth. She comforts him. In the car, Eugene asks Jesse what happened with the Loaches. Jesse just says that Eugene’s father doesn’t have to worry anymore. Tulip sits in her car outside the Arrow Drugstore. She puts a mask on, tucks a gun into her pants, and walks towards the store. Fiore is finally about to answer the call when it stops ringing. Tulip finds Cassidy at the strip club and give shim some pulls. She tells him they’re in love now and they have sex in her car. A couple comes to Jesse for advice about parenting and screen time. He commands them to “use their best judgment.” Root brings Fiore and DeBlanc to see Jesse. They try to explain what they’re here for, but Jesse is confused. They tell him they’re from heaven and that he’s been using a power that shouldn’t be used and they need it back. They show him the coffee tin where it lives. Jesse thinks its God they’re after, but they tell him it’s not God inside of him. Odin meets with Miles and the Green Acres people. The Green Acres people sit down and enjoy a brandy. Odin pulls out a gun and shoots them all. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher) Category:Odin Quincannon Category:The Saint of Killers (Preacher)